Suishōgakure
Suishōgakure (水晶隠れの里, Suishōgakure no Sato; also known as the Crystal Village or "Village Hidden in the Crystals") is a hidden village in the and an ally village of . Suishōgakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hyōkage (氷影, literally meaning "Ice Shadow"). There has been only one known Hyōkage, Kameyo, whom has been its leader for around a hundred years. While Suishōgakure is small in size, they have great military power, even though they are quite peaceful. The shinobi of this village wear attire reflecting coldness, usually crystal white shirts and such, alongwith matching pants and a black flak jacket. Shinobi from this village specialize in . History Suishōgakure was originally a frozen wasteland with few people residing there. However, after the shunning of the , several members of the Clan migrated to Suishōgakure, seeking safety from the slaughtering of their fellow clan members. It was then that Kameyō was selected as their leader, because of her wise personality and her Kage-level abilities. She and Kei helped the clan members in gathering resources, by undoing the freezing of one of the rivers within Suishōgakure and undoing the freezing of several trees, buildings, and such. Within a short amount of time, Suishōgakure became a village known for its military power. It was then that sought out an alliance with Suishōgakure, visiting the village and meeting with Kameyō. The two quickly became good friends, perhaps because of their will to protect their villages. However, the village struggled to survive as the economy began to decline, the result of the burning of several trees. A drought then struck the village, and in order to save the village, Kameyō undid the freezing of a second river and successfully saved the village. Locations Clans The : This clan specializes in and is the majority of the village. Kameyō comes from this clan as well as her daughter, Kei. While this clan typically hails from , after the civil war that began the shunning of the , several members of the clan migrated to Suishōgakure for peace, as it was well-known for being a haven. This explains the large amount of members in Suishōgakure, whereas the is considered rare. Hyōkage The Hyōkage is the Kage of the village, being considered the strongest of the village. In the history of the village, there has been only one Hyōkage. Kameyō Kameyō is the one and only Hyōkage so far, in the history of the village. She possesses an extreme amount of ability in the use of , being able to undo the effects of said release, as she unfroze a river that had been frozen using an Ice Release technique. She formed an alliance with in the early beginnings of the village, thus forming an alliance with that was important during the and is currently important during the , as several of shinobi from Suishōgakure are participating in the war. Kei Though there is only one Hyōkage and that the Hyōkage is typically elected as a candidate through elections, Kei is considered the Second Hyōkage. This may be because of her own capabilities or because of Kameyō being her mother; this relation being similar to and , whereas the latter became Hokage after Hashirama's death. Kei has demonstrated herself as a capable leader, having managed the village in her mother's absence during the and even the events of . Therefore, it is believed that after Kameyō's death, the position of Hyōkage will be passed onto Kei, although there have been several candidates that have risen. Trivia *Suishōgakure is known for a ski resort ran by Kameyō Category:Fanon Villages Category:Ice Release Category:Locations Category:Browse